Hakkegan
The Hakkegan (八卦眼, "Eight Diagrams Eye", English TV; "Eye of Foretelling", Viz; "Healing Eyes") is the lesser-known dōjutsu kekkei genkai of the Kuwabara clan that appears selectively among its members. It is known for its ability to facilitate healing from considerable distances and at alarming rates. Also known as the Senrigan (千里眼, "Eye of Clairvoyance") or the Truth-Seeking Golden Eyes (求道 黄金色眼, "Gudō no Ōgonshokugan"), those with it are said to be able to perceive the truth behind "the most esoteric of things hidden in plain sight." 'Overview' The first Hakkegan appeared in an otherworldly man who served as a priestly scribe to a king. After being struck by a powerful, demonic lightning, his abilities surfaced. 'Acquisition' A Kuwabara can awaken the Hakkegan from the strong desire to help someone, likely in order to heal them from physical injury. It does not simply have to be healing related, however. The wanting and yearning to assist a person at the cost of one's own comfort results in a cellular metamorphosis, the eyes transforming and changing hue until the Hakkegan has been born. 'Abilities' The eye can be broken up into two specific abilities; the life and death sensory, and the predictive powers. Truth-Seeking Golden Eyes (求道 黄金色眼, "Gudō no Ōgonshokugan") The left eye allows them to peer through and see the truth behind a person's body both spiritual and physical, viewing the life force of each individual as a different color. This allows them to pinpoint physical damage and mental disarray, if there is any, and determine if a person is alive, dead, reanimated or dying. Senrigan (千里眼, "Eye of Clairvoyance"). When both power of the eyes are united, their power is known as the Senrigan. Few people have been able to combine the power of both eyes to its full extent, a rarity among the clan. The true power of these eyes lie in their use of latent power. When pushed to their limit the eyes become stronger until they realize their true potential. These "clairvoyant" eyes when combined properly have astonishing predictive abilities regardless of an opponent's speed, allowing one to produce within their mind countless "futures" of actions a targeted individual might take, all within a blink, similar to recognition, except that what they see may not even happen. The goal is to perceive all the variables of any situation, estimate the outcomes and the best possible option one has to obtain a certain goal. When utilizing this ability, Chūkode has been seen to view several "astral beings" with several different paths before him. In close range, it affords one the ability to interpret a foe's movement and react to them in a timely manner. It becomes useful during interrogation and deciphering illusions as well because one can intuitively read body language including the slightest of muscle movements, drop of sweat or change in speech pattern which allows them to anticipate actions and respond, oftentimes exposing lies. Their predictive powers are known to be greater than the Sharingan. Patterns in the environment are also liable to the eyes; not just the body. 'Dōjutsu Techniques' Its flagship ability is that which allows it to regenerate damaged health using eyesight alone; the right eye is responsible for this, the Tendōchūkyōgō technique. 'Trivia' * Chūkode used these eyes to uncover a plot by the Uchiha during the Warring States Period to use mind-control on one of the Senju to infiltrate the Senju headquarters in present-day Land of Fire. * Most people fear the eyes, especially those who've never encountered them face to face, believing them to truly have the power to tell the future.